


Kintsugi

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: The Sunflower and The Cherry Blossom [KomaHinaWeek 2020] [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Día 5: Sanando, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Komahina Week, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Y sin embargo, el suertudo no sabía que con su sola imagen frente a él, Hajime ya tenía las heridas casi cerradas.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: The Sunflower and The Cherry Blossom [KomaHinaWeek 2020] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714456
Kudos: 3





	Kintsugi

Hinata Hajime era verano tormentoso y Komaeda Nagito primavera solitaria, eran chicos demacrados que guardaban anhelos opuestos pero sinceros; ser especial y ser normal. Sus objetivos se cumplieron no sin antes acontecimientos desgarradores los colmaran de más grietas en sus pieles de mármol y porcelana, heridas que cruzaban el limite superficial y alcanzaban a sus almas.

A pesar de encontrarse envueltos en un destino acogedor, las sombras del pasado le rasguñaban los talones, recordándoles su historial manchado de arrebol. Al juntarse, esos fantasmas se distanciaban y el ardor de esos remordimientos bajaba al contemplarse a sí mismos.

Hinata tocaba con las puntas de sus dedos el bordado cicatrizado que rodeaba la parte superior de su cabeza y su cabello lograba cubrir, afortunadamente. Los orbes que le demostraba el espejo; uno rojo y el otro verde, Kamukura Izuru formando parte de él. La prótesis de acero y plata —para ahuyentar la maldad, un amuleto protector que dibujaba sonrisas en Komaeda— reflejándose en los ojos grisáceos del albino, silbando metálicamente en cada movimiento y las líneas horizontales en sus muslos que veía diariamente al colocarse y retirarse los pantalones.

Recordarían sus errores, pero al mismo tiempo, serían su soporte para seguir caminando.

Nunca volverían a ser los mismos, la desesperación, ella, los marcó de forma permanente.

Y eso estaba bien.

Eran una muestra de que aun con todo lo ocurrido, continuaban con vida. No sentían vergüenza de esas grietas y por eso las demostraban al otro sin titubeo, era sencillo hacerlo ya que compartían bastantes magulladuras en común.

Era algo más que los conectaba.

A Hinata le gustaba sentir la sonrisa boba que se le formaba cuando el albino le miraba con sus ojitos de esmeraldas opacas y le regalaba una risa tímida. Komaeda estaba siempre sonriendo cuando veía Hinata, como si acaso se esforzara en curar sus penas que no conocía. Y sin embargo, el suertudo no sabía que con su sola imagen frente a él, Hajime ya tenía las heridas casi cerradas. Porque existió una segunda oportunidad para ambos y podía amarlo sin estrellarse con muros de dudas, su repertorio de remordimiento ya no sería tan extenso y seguirían dejando sus huellas en la arena. El mar las desaparecería, y ellos las volverían a marcar.

Hajime era fuego tímido y sin embargo, le incendiaba las penas y las lágrimas, a Nagito le encantaba.

Lo amaba.

El castaño le tomaba las manos, y ya no tenía tanto miedo a la oscuridad de la noche o a la soledad que la suerte le creó, la jaula que lo rodeaba se rompió y se unía a sus compañeros de clase como siempre quiso.

Komaeda no solo veía a Hinata, visualizaba también esa sombra de ojos rojos que lo impregnaba de frescura, seguridad y libertad. Jamás olvidaría su elegancia y encanto discreto, su bondad bien escondida.

El afecto que poseían por el otro fluía por sus arterias y se escurría como líquido dorado por sus manos y labios, tocar a al albino era sentir espuma sobre su piel gastada y examinada por muchísimas manos frías envueltas de látex. Las caricias serpenteantes de Hinata sobre sus muslos y sus escuálidos hombros abrigaba su corazón, el castaño observaba que aún con esas grietas, se escapaban rayos de luz diluida, como si el optimismo lo derritiera desde dentro, iluminándolo también.

Con cada muestra de cariño, borraban la oscuridad y la desesperación de las cicatrices, convirtiéndolas en trazos que brillan como el sol y aparentaban una hilera de estrellas. Dibujaban figuras imaginarias que formaban curiosas y bellas enredaderas. Al cubrir sus heridas de oro, adquieren un valor diferente al embellecerlas. Son pruebas de su supervivencia, su fortaleza. Potenciaban sus grietas en lugar de esconderlas. Las cicatrices hablaban la historia de una persona. Una lección sin dolor no tiene sentido. El proceso de secado es bastante lento y requería mucha paciencia, y aquello no representaba un problema; perseverancia nunca les faltó. El transcurrir del tiempo garantizaba la solidez. Repetirían en proceso una y otra vez.

Ambos realizaban un amplio esfuerzo para mantenerse firmes y controlar la ira que los recorría al enfrentar las heridas que portaban, las ansias de protección crecieron aún más. No permitían que nadie ni nada los hiriera de nuevo.

Y aún luego de esas magulladuras, seguían vivos. Porque sus huesos eran de milagros y sus corazones de oro al igual que sus manos y labios.

Nunca habían necesitados de trazos dorados para brillar por sí mismos, pues uno era un sol y el otro una constelación que se brindaban luz cuando lo requerían.

Son historia que cobra un nuevo sentido cuyo camino los dirigía a un futuro brillante. Amarse y sanarse era tan natural para ellos como sobrevivir.

**Author's Note:**

> ADFAGHS. Este lo disfrute mucho en escribir porque es el más emocional y poetico de todos, creo (? Si tuviera un talento, sería la Manualista Definitiva, así que estaba viendo cosas en YT sobre reparar cosas rotas y PUFF. Salió el kintsugi y fue como... "ESTO ES MUY KOMAHINA AHHHHHHHHH" y lo escribí, ah. Y es algo que me encanta de ellos, que ambos tienen heridas que los unen y se curan mutuamente <3 Espero les haya gustado <3


End file.
